


I put a spell on you (ART)

by RegalLady36



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Magic, True Love, Witches, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/pseuds/RegalLady36
Summary: cover art for Lotto95 fanfic I put a spell on you. check it out!





	I put a spell on you (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Put a Spell on You (and Now You're Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492717) by [Lotto95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95). 


End file.
